Two Point Oh
by jormungandRising
Summary: Erakni and Chelao always knew they had ancestors. But when Her Imperial Graciousness Feferi Peixes fell mortally wounded from the sky in a broken starship to land in Erakni's lawnring, the duo learned painfully that descendants finish their ancestors' work...and Sgrub never truly ended. (T for language, blood. Starring the descendants of everyone's favorite trolls).


Chelao first heard about his ancestor when he was three sweeps old and headed to the town market for the first time, lusus in tow. He was very small and fine-boned for his age, carrying a dummy practice weapon that was half the size he was.

The first things he noticed were the stares. Everyone kept looking at him, adults and children alike, as though he was wearing a giant sign on his chest that said 'Look at me! Look at me!' in every color of the rainbow. He frowned, straightening his overlarge sweater and brushing the wrinkles out of his sign with a small hand. His lusus clicked and pushed him forward towards the grocery store impatiently.

He stared, silver eyes wide, at the rainbow of packaged foods and confections contained within; and for a while he simply stood near the entrance of the store looking at everything there was to be looked at.

"Can I help you?" the adult troll at the register asked after a while, smiling. Chelao turned to face her, startled, and she noticed his sign for the first time. Her eyes widened and her lips formed an 'O' shape, before she resumed her polite façade.

"Um…where are the roe cubes?" Chelao squeaked, having been slightly intimidated by her momentary change in demeanor.

"Aisle Four, thirteenth shelf," she replied. Chelao's lusus clicked threateningly at the adult troll as Chelao made his way to the section labeled 'Seafood.'

He obtained the roe, having needed to stand on the tips of his toes and reach up with his weapon to grab hold of it, and commenced wandering through the colorful store.

Eventually, he noticed a couple other trolls following him.

"Hi," he said weakly, before turning back to his business. His lusus clacked its claws, but the crowd continued to grow. Finally, Chelao stopped.

He looked blankly at the growing crowd of trolls of all sizes with a mixture of confusion and fear. None of them looked like they could be the faces behind his friends on Trollian, and none of them seemed to share his symbol's color.

"Um, could you please stop following me?" he requested. The group fell silent.

"Can I have your autograph?" someone finally called from the back of the crowd. Suddenly, the entire group broke out into a loud clamor, pushing in towards Chelao. Chelao's lusus threatened the crowd with its claws, emitting loud screeches, but they continued to press towards the young, terrified troll.

"Hahaaaaaaaa!" someone shouted over the commotion, and another young troll swung in from the rafters, clutching a blue rope. She landed next to Chelao and immediately started menacing the crowd with a sword she pulled out of nowhere.

Chelao backed into the grip of his lusus, still terrified. The newcomer was a female troll a little taller than Chelao, with a mess of hair that made up for its lack of length by standing in every direction, hopelessly tangled. Her still-small hooked horns barely poked through the top of her hair, and she wore glasses that reflected the color around her.

Once the crowd had been adequately chased off, she turned to face Chelao.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, extending a hand towards him. Chelao stared at it, confused. "You're supposed to shake, stupid."

"Oh." Chelao shook hands with the girl troll.

"So what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Chelao. My name's Chelao. Who are you?"

"Me? Who am I?" the girl troll demanded, pretending to be shocked but grinning all the same. For a young troll, her fangs were very sharp. "Why, I am the great, the powerful, the one-and-only Erakni Serket!" She introduced herself like she was a celebrity and thrust her arms out as though expecting applause. Chelao was more than a little overwhelmed.

"Nice…nice to meet you." Chelao's lusus screeched at Erakni, who placed her hands over her chest in mock alarm.

"Oh my, it seems your lusus wishes to kill me! I'm _devastated!_"

"I'm sorry, he's just very stupid, he doesn't mean any harm, he only wants his roe…" Erakni cut him off with loud, cackling laughter.

"Come on, I'm only joking!" Erakni laughed. She hooked her arm around Chelao's despite his protests and those of his lusus, and led him to the front of the store. "Oh, and about those people—it's because of your ancestor."

"I didn't think I had an ancestor."

"Well, of _course _you have an ancestor! Yours is sort of famous but not, I guess? If you didn't have an ancestor, how would you be alive today, silly?"

"I've never heard of anyone with my color before," Chelao muttered, turning his head away. Erakni laughed again, flicking several strands of flyaway hair out of her face.

"I don't know very much about your ancestor, but I do know that he was friends with mine and he was important or something. And _my _ancestor was a total _badass._" Erakni whispered her last few words, leaning in close to Chelao's face and raising her eyebrows. Her eyes were alight with excitement. Then, she backed off again. "I've been trying to find some ancestral stuff, but so far all I've found have been broken eight balls. It's kind of disappointing."

"Oh."

"Hey, you know what? Buy your lusus food and let's go. We should have an _adventure,_" Erakni suggested.

"I have to make sure it's okay with my lusus…"

"Of _course_ it's okay with your lusus! Why wouldn't it be? After all, I'm only four-sweep-old blue blood, what could I do to you?" Erakni smiled, pretending to bat her eyelashes. "Oh, by the way—my trollhandle is animatedGallivanter. Troll me or else."

Chelao paid for his roe cubes and Erakni dragged him away, and so began a friendship that would last many, many sweeps thereafter.

* * *

Erakni was always going on adventures and adopting new personas, and when she absorbed Chelao as a cohort she dragged him into her games as well. When they first met, she was obsessed with troll cowboys. After that, knights, and then troll ninjas. Now, the obsession was with pirates.

"I spy a ship ahoy! Oh, who could it be? Not my arch-nemesis, Pirate Prince Crimsonn the Bloody?!" she shouted, swinging from the 'riggings' of an imaginary ship. Her hive was decorated nautically at the moment, and ropes and things hung from the ceiling. Chelao was perched on a table, dressed in a ridiculous scarlet nautical jacket with a tricorn hat that was far too large for his head.

"Prepare to be boarded, Pirate Queen Eighteye! Surrender or fight!" he shouted back.

"Your black affections win me not! Cannons, fire!" Erakni shouted, swinging her blunted sword down to face Chelao.

"So battle it is, then!" he called. He pulled out his practice sickle and leveled it towards Erakni, who swung towards him, hanging on the rope with one hand.

Their weapons met with a dull clunk, and Chelao, being very light-weight, was knocked backwards off the table and onto the ground. His horn slammed into the hard ground, making his head spin. He reached up to check, and it wasn't cracked or anything, but he was still slightly disoriented.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I have vanquished the great and bloody Pirate Prince!" Erakni hollered as she landed on the table herself and looked down at Chelao.

"That actually hurt," he whined. Erakni hopped down from the table.

"Breaking character, yeah. You should go get an ice pack or something. You _do_ know how to actually fight, though, right?"

"Well, _yeah_!" Chelao protested. "I'm just used to fighting people who aren't swooping down from the ceiling. Most of my enemies don't have wings or anything, and the ones with skybeast lusii don't usually crash into me!" Erakni pouted.

"Sorry."

"Why are we even doing this?" Chelao wondered. "I mean, we're nearly six sweeps old now. Most trolls our age do their fighting in actual combat practice."

"Well, it used to be that people our age played this one game, FLARP…I found some really old posters about it near the same place where I found all my ancestor's broken eight balls. But it was really dangerous and people got killed, so the Gracious restricted it or something. And as for combat training, I actually have been doing a lot of that lately. It's just not as _fun._ In combat training I'm not allowed to pretend to be a pirate. Bluh, I keep jabbering, this is stupid."

CRASH. Erakni jumped, fell into the table, and yelped as one of its legs gave out underneath of her, but she quickly regained footing. Chelao wrapped his hand firmly around his sickle, glancing around for the source of the noise.

"Holy shit," Erakni murmured after a while. "That—I've never heard a sound that loud in my life." Then, something seemed to occur to her, and she grinned. "We should go check it out!"

"Sure," Chelao said warily, following Erakni as she led the way to her hive's door.

She opened the door onto a scene of total, utter destruction.

"Holy fucking Jegus," Chelao whispered. Steam and smoke were still rising from the wreckage, which flickered with fire, illuminating the night. Where there had once been a lawnring there was now a scene of total, utter destruction as far as the eye could see. Shattered bits of red-hot metal were strewn all around, burning holes through the once-well-trimmed grass.

But what hit Chelao and Erakni the hardest was the realization that before them was the wreckage of the Imperial Starship. The gold-painted exterior and fuchsia symbol decorating the hull shouted the news loud and clear.

Someone had destroyed her Imperial Graciousness' starship.

"Over here…" someone whispered, barely audible over the crackle and snap of the wreckage collapsing.

"Hello? Is there someone there, did somebody survive?" Chelao called, his concern for the trapped trolls overwhelming his biting fear.

"Here…" the voice called again.

"Well? Go and help them!" Erakni commanded, darting into the burning wreck herself. Chelao didn't object, leaping over a chunk of hot metal and searching for the source of the voice.

"I can't find anyone," Chelao shouted to Erakni after a while.

"Over here! I found—but it's…" Before Erakni could finish her sentence, Chelao was at her side. He looked down to see the body of Her Imperial Graciousness, eyes closed and circlet askew, lying in a pool of fuchsia blood.

"Holy fucking Jegus' descendant," Chelao exclaimed.

The Gracious's eyes fluttered open suddenly, and she blurrily focused on the face of Erakni.

"V—Vriska?" she whispered. "No…you're not…she's gone…" The Gracious's eyes closed again, and Chelao shouted at her.

"No! You're not fucking dying until we get a chance to help you!" he demanded. She smiled weakly.

"And you…you really do sound just like him. Listen…I know who you are…it's really glubbing important, take this, they…we flew through the dream bubbles, they all helped…your ancestors." The Gracious's eyes snapped open. "You know about ancestors. You finish what we start…the box, it explains everything. You have to…you have to find the others." The Gracious's voice was barely a whisper, but it held the two young trolls captive. She was trying to breathe heavily, the fins on the sides of her neck slitting open and gasping for oxygen, but she couldn't find the air.

A large chest appeared out of thin air beside the dying Gracious, and she smiled weakly.

"Eridan…Sollux…Karkat…everyone. I'm coming…" With those words, Erakni and Chelao watched Feferi Peixes breathe her last, lying riddled with bullet holes and bleeding out in the wreckage of a fallen starship.

For a long, long moment, the duo stared at the box, which sat slowly absorbing the blood of the Alternian Empire's erstwhile leader.

"I guess that means we take the box," Chelao said after a while. He stepped forward, carefully avoiding the growing puddle of fuchsia blood, and wrapped his arms around the fairly large object.

Erakni didn't seem to care very much about the enormous wreck of a starship in her lawnring after that, and she herded Chelao inside despite his protests to see if there were any other survivors.

"Of course there aren't, it pretty much fucking exploded," she insisted, but Chelao was fairly certain that she just wanted to see what was inside their new, mysterious box. He set it on the ground in Erakni's respiteblock and she pried open the lid.

Inside of the box were a number of other, smaller boxes. Each one was marked with a sign. Erakni eagerly began sorting through the boxes, putting aside several before grinning wickedly.

"Excellent," she declared. Out of the large box she pulled a package marked with her distinctive cerulean sign. "Hey, Chelao. What d'you think's inside?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's treasure," he speculated, knowing that the idea would excite his longtime friend.

"Aw yeah," she replied, using a sharp claw to tear open the package. Then, her expression turned from a grin to a face of awe. "Whoa…"

"What _are_ those?" Chelao wondered aloud.

"They're dice," Erakni answered, "but I've never seen any like these before." The eight blue dice were reflected in Erakni's glasses as both she and Chelao leaned in closer.

"Hey, check it out, there's a note underneath there," Chelao noticed. Erakni set the box of dice beside her as she retrieved it. Her eyes scanned the old, worn paper slowly.

"This is so cool…it's from my ancestor! Hey, Chelao, I bet one of those has your sign on it too, you have to look!"

"I'm still not sure I even _have_ an ancestor."

"You idiot, everyone knows you have an ancestor, even if we don't know why we know it. Your color is kinda rare, you know," Erakni replied, still engrossed in her letter.

Chelao shrugged and rifled through more packages. None of them bore his sign, but as he shifted away the tenth box (marked with an olive sign) he saw it.

The mark was unmistakable, although it was printed in silver—the two tailed circles like meteors, chasing each other in an endless oval. Chelao's

He opened the parcel with shaking hands, and the first thing he found was a letter, just like Erakni's. The envelope was addressed to 'MY ANCESTOR.'

DEAR NOOKWHIFF…

AS MUCH AS I'M SURE I WOULD ENJOY GETTING TO KNOW YOUR IDIOTIC SELF, THERE IS SOMETHING MUCH MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT TO GET TO.

I'LL MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT. THERE IS AN EVIL INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING COMING TO GET YOU. WE THOUGHT WE DESTROYED HIM BUT IT TURNS OUT WE DIDN'T, AND NONE OF US KNOWS WHERE HE IS. BY THE TIME WE FOUND OUT IT WAS FAR TOO LATE. HE'S EVERYWHERE.

YOU'VE PROBABLY HEARD PEOPLE SAY THAT DESCENDANTS FINISH THEIR ANCESTORS' WORK. I NEVER FUCKING BELIEVED IN ANCESTORS, THEY SEEMED LIKE SOME BULLSHIT HIGHBLOOD FANTASY TO JUSTIFY THEIR TWISTED BELIEFS, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT THEY'RE VERY VERY REAL. THIS IS A TIME CAPSULE TO YOU, MY DESCENDANT.

YOU JUST WON THE FUCKING LOTTERY. YOU HAVE TO FINISH MY WORK, BECAUSE JACK NOIR AND LORD ENGLISH ARE COMING AND SGRUB NEVER FUCKING ENDED.

* * *

**A/N: I came up with this idea and I just had to write it. I haven't stopped writing Collapse, but this will now be a second project for me because I'm completely incapable of focusing on anything. At all. Ever. Don't expect this to update quickly, because I have a very busy summer schedule and once school arrives, I'll be taking several AP classes. **

**But seriously, the descendants! What do you guys think? I have this weird fixation on children of canon characters, growing up in the shadows of their parents (or in this case, ancestors). I haven't actually written any of these stories I've imagined, but it's still interesting to think about. Like, how do Harry Potter's kids feel? How Frodo's kids react to the fact that their father saved the world? It makes for very good character drama. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, as are suggestions involving the other descendants. The only other ones I've actually thought about besides these two are Gamzee's and Feferi's, and even they don't have defined personalities yet. **


End file.
